


Poisonous Star

by Zyler_Greedy69



Series: James Potter/Others. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Hermione Granger, Dominant Severus Snape, Dominant Sirius Black, Dominant Tom Riddle, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Regulus Black Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Submissive Harry Potter, Submissive James Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyler_Greedy69/pseuds/Zyler_Greedy69
Summary: Dumbledore's greed is unstoppable, he isn't going to stop until the point of murder. Read how Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and James Potter protect their son against the manipulations of the old greedy man.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas/Zacharias Smith, Draco Malfoy/Cormac McLaggen, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Adrian Pucey, George Weasley/Terrence Higgs, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Severus Snape, Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin/Regulus Black, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: James Potter/Others. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898131
Comments: 37
Kudos: 450





	1. Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



He sat on his throne, it was the night of the birth of his mate. When Pandora Lovegood came up to him to warn him of the upcoming birth of his dear mate he was filled with excitement and joy as he finally has the person that would stay by his side till the end. He knew that Severus was the sire of his mate and that James Potter was the bearer, he also knew that Lily Evans was Severus’ blood-adopted sister. He knew of their plan to throw off Dumbledore, they made it seem like the muggleborn was Potter’s wife and that the child is theirs rather than Severus’.  
  
Pandora Lovegood also came to warn him of the upcoming danger that was named Albus Dumbledore. The old coot’s greed was unimaginable as the seer warned him that the old coot would do something that would give him control of the riches that the Potter had for centuries, but as if he would let that happen. A minute has passed and he felt his inner self-search for his mate which meant that his mate has been born.  
  
He waited for weeks until he heard that his little mate and his parents have been successfully hidden on Godric’s Hollow, Severus came back with a small smile on his face and announced that his son and heir has been born on the night of August the 1st. He hummed as he heard that his mate’s name was Hemlock Turais Prince-Potter-Black, apparently his godfather Sirius Black decided to adopt him. Three powerful bloodlines merged in one, now he knows why that damned Dumbledore wanted control of his mate.  
  
“Severus, come follow me to my study.” He said as he stood from his throne, he needn’t look back as he knew that he would follow willingly. They entered the study and an elf popped in and placed the tea on the table between both of our seats.  
  
“What can I do for you, my Lord?” Severus asked him.  
  
“I want to inform you that your child is my mate, I won’t be taking him until he is of age.” He saw that his follower’s eyes widened at the statement.  
  
“Th-that’s wonderful news my Lord.” Severus replied.  
  
“But there is a problem, a seer came up to me and said that a certain headmaster is going to do something that would destroy your family. The seer spoke that in the night of Samhain the very next year, he would attack and would end up with your mate dying. I simply wish that you create another hiding spot. Do not trust anyone except yourselves, do not even trust the ones that might feel off, a certain rat perhaps. Go now and plan.” With that Severus fled the room with fear in his eyes, he ran to the floo and immediately flooed to their home.  
  
Green flames engulfed him and suddenly he appeared on their home at Godric’s Hollow, when the fire died down he saw his husband and blood-sister cooing on his son, Black was there too, he was playing with his son. They turned to him and saw his fear-stricken face, their happy faces turned to one that was filled with worry.  
  
“Something the matter, Sev?” His husband approached him quickly.  
  
“The Dark Lord said something to me.” Sev started.  
  
“What is it, love?” James asked.  
  
“He is our son’s mate.” James frowned as that wasn’t a problem.  
  
“Then what are you so afraid of?” James asked while Lily merely frowned too, Sirius was looking at little Hemlock but in his face, you can see the confusion too.  
  
“He said that Dumbledore would attack us, and the Dark Lord wanted us to make a diversion.” Lily heard this and she had one thought in mind.  
  
“I will stay here, you three go to a different safe house. Grimmauld perhaps? I think Dumbledore wouldn’t suspect you hiding in a Dark family’s house.” Sirius was about to protest when he understood that he was right.  
  
“What? No! You can’t! He would kill you!” Severus and James immediately disagreed when they heard what Lily suggested.  
  
“No, we will not do that today. In a month or so when the time is right, but I need you all three to swear that if I told you to go you will go. I don’t want my godson to live without his parents, so we will do the best to ensure that he is safe. Sev, contact Regulus to warn him of the plan.” Lily said making the others shudder in thought of leaving her to become the diversion. Severus sent a patronus to his Regulus asking him to floo into Godric’s Hollow to meet with them.  
  
“I will try my best to conjure up and fool Dumbledore’s memory to make him think that he killed you, but we also need something that we would use as a replacement to Hemlock, it would be a problem if he finds that Hemlock isn’t here,” Lily muttered as she took out her wand and started flicking through her books.  
  
“Sirius, can you call Moony? We need him here.” James asked.  
  
“What about Wormtail?” Sirius was about to call both Moony and Wormtail when Severus spoke.  
  
“Do not call the rat, the Dark Lord warned us about him. He is not to be trusted.” Sirius was shocked to hear that their friend might be the one to betray them.  
  
“But Wormtail is already the Secret Keeper here, oh no. He is the one who will reveal our location to Dumbledore.” James gasped as he understands what the Dark Lord meant when he said that they shouldn’t trust Wormtail.  
  
“Indeed, they are already planning so we should too,” Severus said and the others nodded in response. Regulus came to meet with them and also met his little nephew, he agreed to talk with his parents about the plan. A few days after that, a letter came to them inviting them to Grimmauld where they were met by Walburga and Orion Black, but what shocked them was that Arcturus Black was there too together with other members of the family.  
  
“It seems that the bastard has decided to come home.” Walburga started as she saw Sirius walking behind Severus and James.  
  
“Walburga minds your words in front of the child,” Arcturus said as he watched the Hemlock looked at everyone with calculation gazes.  
  
“A child?” Melania Black looked at little Hemlock with wonder in her eyes.  
  
“What is the true reason why you called us here brother?” Pollux Black asked as he was still confused why his brother, Arcturus, called him.  
  
“The child is why we are here,” Arcturus said as he looked at Hemlock.  
  
“Why is that father?” Orion asked while he too looked at Hemlock.  
  
“That child has Black blood in him, the son of the Potters, Princes, and Blacks.” Arcturus started as Hemlock started babbling and demanding to go to him. Arcturus took Hemlock from James’ arms and the boy started babbling until a thing happened that shocked everyone. Hemlock’s midnight black hair turned into red and to blue while he was happily babbling in front of Arcturus. Everyone in the room was shocked to see a metamorphomagus as the ability only goes to those who are Black of blood.  
  
“A Black indeed, tell me what is his name, Sirius?” Arcturus asked his grandson, Walburga scowled as she heard his Head of House acknowledge his disappointment of a son.  
  
“Hemlock Turais Fleamont Prince-Potter-Black,” Sirius replied with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
“Turais? A Black name?” Orion asked shocked to hear that the child was named after the Black traditions.  
  
“Indeed, a poisonous flower as a first name too. A Prince tradition to name children with plants used in potions.” Melania responded as she cooed little Hemlock.  
  
“But still a Potter, that Fleamont name. Ancestors’ names are passed down through generations in different spellings or pronunciations. This child is indeed powerful brother, but you have yet to explain what this Black child’s significance that you have to call us here.” Pollux once more spoke up.  
  
“This child would be the Black Heir to ensure the merge of Prince, Potter, and Black lines. This child would be powerful on his own right.” Arcturus cooed Hemlock, Hemlock on the other hand didn’t notice the upcoming magical bond that was hailing him as the new Heir Black.  
  
“Hail, Hemlock Turais Fleamont Prince-Potter-Black, as the new Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black,” Arcturus said and a small bracelet appeared on the Hemlock’s left arm, it was to signify his position as the Heir Black. Pollux wanted to argue but he knew what power the babe held and proceeded to shut his mouth and just agree with his brother’s choice.  
  
“Now tell me this plan of yours,” Arcturus said as the declaration was done. James, Severus, and Sirius then proceeded to tell them of their plan. The other Blacks immediately agreed to house the trio with their child. Meanwhile, Lily Evans was preparing the spells that she was going to use, wards and runic circles were placed all around the house. She even made a baby out of an owl that she glamoured to look like Hemlock. She was going to go through this with open eyes, she knew her faith and she was happy to face it head-on with the thought of protecting those she loves.  
  
Months passed and it’s now time, Voldemort came in to check on her but the timing was wrong. Dumbledore tore down the Fidelius, he killed the puppet James that was on the outside. He didn’t notice the runic circles and wards placing and changing memories in his mind, his greed was the only thing that’s driving him towards his goal. He entered the room and found the owl that was glamoured on the cot. He killed Evans and then proceeded to attack Voldemort. Voldemort knew what was going on and knew that he had to die, all of his men were informed of what is going to happen that night, and all of them prepared. Bellatrix wanted to go with her master but she was specifically ordered not to, she was ordered to hide when the time that he was declared dead.  
  
Dumbledore had the upper hand when Voldemort stumbled on the dead body of Lily, he was killed by the Killing Curse. Dumbledore burned his body and picked up the owl that was glamoured to look like Hemlock, he looked at the fake-Hemlock with a smug look thinking that he has won. He had no idea that he was the one being fooled, he picked up the fake-Hemlock and apparated to Privet Drive where he dropped off the baby thinking that he has successfully taken over the Potter fortune. What he didn’t know is that James ordered the Goblins to refuse access to Dumbledore, Dumbledore was angered by this and decided to create a magical contract. He was smug when he felt the contract appear, he passed it to the Goblins and left not reading what was inside the contract. _Dumbledore x Weasley_ , that was what’s written on the contract. The Goblins laughed at it and proceeded to file it to his vaults. Dumbledore decided to drop hints that the Dark Lord was dead and that Potters were dead too, he also dropped hints that it was Sirius Black who betrayed the Potters.  
  
Again he had no idea that the Unspeakables had a copy of the Fidelius and arrested Pettigrew for being the real culprit but there was no news of Sirius Black. Dumbledore snarled at this as he knew that there was something wrong, but the Potter brat was under his control.  
  
Meanwhile, the people inside Grimmauld heard the news, Severus grieved as he heard that his sister was dead. He will never forget her sacrifice for him and his family and will honor her to the best of his abilities. He left Grimmauld and apparated to Godric’s Hollow where he saw his sister’s dead body, he gave her a proper burial in the back of the house. He left and went back to Grimmauld where he and his husband took care of their child without any idea of what may happen in the future.


	2. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

6 years after that fateful night, Hemlock and his parents have been living under the care of the Blacks. Now the 7-year-old child is running around the house with his grandfather Orion, Walburga died 4 years ago due to poor health and dragon pox. Orion didn’t shed a tear but sadness was evident in his eyes, the 3-year-old Hemlock that time searched for his grandmother throughout the house the time that she was declared dead. The chrome-eyed child cried for days when he was informed that his Grandma wasn’t coming back, he continued to search the whole house for his Grandma. Hemlock only stopped when Orion set up Walburga’s portrait where Hemlock can now be seen conversing with the portrait almost every day.  
  
“Père!” Hemlock ran through the halls as he searched for his father, Severus, because he wanted to visit his great-grandfather Augustus Prince. He was name the Prince Heir after his second birthday because Severus wanted to pass down the Heirship to his son and Augustus agreed hastily as he wanted to meet his great-grandchild for the first time too.  
  
“Yes, my star?” Severus greeted as soon as he saw his son on the door of the room that he, James, and Sirius occupied.  
  
“I want to visit Great-Grandpère.” The boy bounced in front of him and James, as Sirius was out with his brother together with Remus. Remus and Regulus came together a few years ago which was specifically a day after Hemlock’s birthday when he asked as to why his Uncles weren’t together when they looked perfect for each other. That question got amused smiles from everyone that was present on that day as they too notice the looks that were being shared between both men.  
  
“Ask your Maman.” James glared at the man, he doesn’t like being called mother that’s why he wanted Hemlock to call him Tad which was father in Welsh.  
  
“You really want to sleep on the floor do you, Severus Prince?” James threatened which resulted with Severus chuckling but deep inside the man was afraid of his husband.  
  
“Tad, can we go to Great-Grandpère?” Hemlock asked enthusiastically.  
  
“We could but let us wait for your Tatko to arrive then we could go to your Great-Grandpère.” James responded as soon as he held the jumping child.  
  
“Who are we waiting?” Sirius said as he entered the room, he dropped his cloak and placed it on the coat hanger behind the door.  
  
“You’re here, our son wants to go to Prince Mansion.” Severus said as he tickled Hemlock’s stomach earning him giggles from the small child. Sirius entered their relationship after a month of taking care Hemlock together and it made easier that Sirius was already one of Hemlock’s biological parents.  
  
“You want to visit Great=Grandpère, my star?” Sirius asked and Hemlock nodded enthusiastically in response.  
  
“Yes, Tatko! I wanna play with the Great-Grandpère’s duckies!” Hemlock clapped his hands and started smiling widely.  
  
“Then go to your room and call Kreacher for help, you need to take a bath. You smell like a crup.” Sirius faked a disgusted look which made Hemlock glare at him before rushing out of the room and to his own room.  
  
“I think Hogwarts will have a huge problem by the time he is there, just look at all the energy that he has in his body.” Severus said with a shake of his head.  
  
“Are we really sending him in Hogwarts? We can send him to Ilvermorny or Drumstrang you know?” James said as he was worried about Dumbledore.  
  
“He has Heirships, he needs to graduate in Hogwarts.” Sirius pointed out.  
  
“We just have to make sure that he is safe there, does Dumbledore still don’t know that we are mated?” James asked Severus who turned towards both him and Sirius.  
  
“No, and I’ll plan to let it stay that way until we can retaliate without grave repercussions towards us.” Severus said as he thought about what Dumbledore would do if he knew that he was Hemlock’s father and that James is indeed alive.  
  
“Père, Tad, Tatko! I’m done, let’s go!” The three adults heard their child loud call and they ran down to the floo where the found their son wearing his favorite green robes that matched his chrome-silvery black eyes. He looked cute in his robes as instead of pants he was wearing little shorts, his long black wavy hair was tied up in a cute green ribbon too.  
  
That was one of the things they do in their daily lives, Hemlock doesn’t like to stay every day in Grimmauld so he goes to other houses for fun, and his favorite is his Great-Grandpère’s mansion and also his Uncle Lucius’ manor where he likes to play a prank on his cousin, Draco, who hated his pranks as his father hated it but nonetheless it didn’t stop him from pranking him continuously.  
  
Whenever he is on the Prince Manor he plays with his cousin Cedric too who was going to Hogwarts in a year, Cedric was the son of his cousin Apolline Diggory nee Prince. They also had another friend that comes at Prince Manor, his name was Viktor, and he was Cedric’s mate which means he would be Cedric’s best friend or that’s what Hemlock understood about mates. His parents have yet to explain the importance of mates to him as he was still young, but after his 8th birthday his parents would be explaining it to him.  
  
The other days that he isn’t visiting someone, he would be playing with his parents or either he would be talking to his Grandpa Orion or his Great-Grandpa Arcturus. He is mostly inside the Black Library studying because he apparently likes to read the letters form words then the words form sentences, pretty normal for a kid, right? It would be normal if he wasn’t reading a book about Defensive and Offensive Spells and then showing it off over the dining table, which would cause a ruckus as the adults would be confused as to where he learned the spells.  
  
The latest one he did was when he cast was the Patronus spell, as his magic wasn’t developed yet all that he produced was a huge silver mist which even that was something to marvel as even full-grown adults couldn’t even produce the mist.  
  
The worst he ever did was cast a small fire that almost burned off Orion’s hair off if Regulus didn’t put out the fire immediately, his grandfather just laughed it off but Hemlock’s parents almost barbed the Library after that but they didn’t knew that Hemlock was making Kreacher take the books from the library which meant that he still reads books that contains spells that he could use.  
  
With the amount that he is reading, his parents have been calling him their little Ravenclaw as he can almost always be seen with a book in his person. But with all the books he have finished reading, he can actually start Hogwarts at age 7 and finish before he is even 11 but his parents want him to experience the feel of school and all that jazz.  
  
Hemlock sometimes saw his Aunt Bellatrix but the woman was evasive as she was in constant hiding together her husband Augustus Rookwood, Hemlock heard from his parents that his Auntie Bella married his Uncle Rooky rather than his Uncle Roddy as Uncle Roddy and Uncle Rab already had a husband and child. He met their child which was his friend, his name was Dean Raziel Lestrange-Thomas. He was one of Hemlock’s closest friend as both of them continue to prank Draco, it was always him, Dean, Blaise, and Cormac that played around as Draco would rather act like a spoiled brat who hates if things don’t go his way but nonetheless he was Hemlock’s closest confidant.  
  
Draco was his closest friend and also his pseudo-nemesis at the same time, they were friends since the moment that they were in diapers and are sucking on pacifiers. They were close privately but they were butting heads whenever they were in public, their other friends know about this which makes them think that Draco and Hemlock had the weirdest friendship that they ever knew of.  
  
Draco absolutely hated Cormac because of a small prank that Cormac made on Draco’s 5th birthday. He placed tons of Dungbombs inside a box and told Draco that it was his gift, what both boys didn’t know is that their parents have already made a contract between them and that they would be marrying each other by their 20th birthday which was still far but the animosity between them is getting thicker by the day which was amusing to Lucius and Narcissa, Cormac’s parents also found this amusing as both child have little to no knowledge of their parents’ plans.  
  
Hemlock wondered if he had a contract too and asked his parents, he frowned when they answered that he doesn’t so his parents explained that there was someone waiting for him and that person would be hurt if he chose someone else. Hemlock just shrugged it off and started dreaming on what the person looked like, was the person a man or a girl? He was extremely curious but then again he was still young and children have a short attentions span so he ultimately forgot about it.  
  
But he was still jealous when he heard that Dean got contracted to another boy their age, when they got contracted the boy started joining their group. His name was Zacharias Smith which was weird as he had an extremely long name. He pointed out that he had a long name but then Draco butted in and pointed out that Hemlock had 6 initials which made all of them, even Hemlock, laugh.  
  
It was a simple life, they were children and yet none of them had any idea on what the future brings for them the moment they enter the halls of Hogwarts. They were the children of the Houses that hold the Wizengamot together which clearly meant power, and yet would that power be enough to protect them from the greed that others possess? They will find out the moment they are inside Hogwarts but for now they will experience childhood like they should be.  
  
On the highlands of Scotland a man was plotting and finding ways to control the Potter Seat, the Wizengamot wouldn’t allow him to handle the seat even though he is the Potter brat’s magical guardian. What the old man didn’t know is that he became the guardian of an owl that was glamoured to look like Hemlock which meant that he couldn’t control of anything.  
  
Molly Weasley nee Prewett was in her home plotting and feeding her daughter the idea that she would become the next Lady Potter and that she would swimming in gold as soon as they get the Potter riches that the boy had. She also fed her youngest son that he would be the boy’s best friend and that he would become rich and famous for being the friend of the boy.  
  
The old man was the one who ordered Molly to become the brat’s mother figure, not knowing that Hemlock’s parents are well and alive and that one of them is working under his nose, the old man plots his ideas on how we would mold the world in his image with the help of the fortune that he would take from the brat, all it takes is a little manipulation.  
  
But alas the old man didn’t even check if the said child was under the care of the people he wanted, with his pride to himself he didn’t even send a spy to watch over the child. And due to him thinking that he was so great and that his plans aren’t faulty, Arabella Figg wasn’t sent to watch over the Dursleys thus resulting with him not knowing that Hemlock wasn’t going to be his little malleable weapon that he could mold to something that suits his use. He wouldn’t be expecting the boy that he was going to meet in 4 years.


	3. Look What You Made Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Sorry, I was busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry for not updating this for a week or so, I am quite busy due to a truck load of work that I have. Anyway, here is Chapter 3!

The now 11-year-old Hemlock was running around the halls of Grimmauld as his Hogwarts has finally arrived. He opened the letter and read it carefully before jumping up and down, he ran towards his parents’ room with a smile on his face.  
  
“Père! Tad! Tatko!” Hemlock called as he entered his parents’ room, the three adults were already dressing up as they were awakened by his first shout earlier.  
  
“My letter has arrived!” He jumped up and down in front of his parents who watched him with amused eyes.  
  
“That indeed, now are you ready? We will need to go to Diagon and buy your requirements. Oh and also you know what time it is, now that you’re 11.” Sirius asked Hemlock who nodded before dashing out of his parents’ room and to his own room where he quickly changed clothes.  
  
After he changed clothes he ran out of his room and headed to the living room where his parents were waiting for him. Severus was wearing his black robes already as he needed to go to Hogwarts as Dumbledore already called for him to go back to the castle as he needed to escort as few muggleborns into Diagon for the next few days.  
  
James glamoured himself as he doesn’t want anyone to know that he was alive other than those that they trust, he could’ve opted not to join them on Diagon but he wanted to be there for his son’s first trip to Diagon was for his supplies.  
  
Sirius fingered his Lordship ring as he waited for Hemlock to go down the stairs, it has been a while since both Arcturus and Melania died and the title passed to him. Orion was still alive but he didn’t want the Lordship and decided to pass it down to Sirius because he wanted to be in peace now and out of the stress that was the Wizengamot.  
  
Hemlock held his parents as he watched Severus floo over to Hogwarts, this was their last time seeing each other before the start of the school year which was a whole month away. They planned to celebrate Hemlock’s birthday together but Dumbledore just had to mess it up with his bossy attitude that rivaled Draco.  
  
“Bye Père! See you soon! I’ll miss you!” Hemlock said as he saw the green flames engulf Severus’s body. Then he, Sirius, and James entered the floo and flooed to Diagon Alley where they were greeted by the hustle and bustle of wizards and witches together with their children who were there to buy their school supplies too.  
  
They entered Flourish and Botts to buy his books, they immediately got out after buying the books as they saw Molly Weasley buying inside and he might see Sirius, and that woman was one of Dumbledore’s most loyal follower and she might report to Dumbledore whatever Sirius’ do as at the Wizengamot Sirius decided to go to the Neutral Faction and has been going against Dumbledore for a couple of times already.  
  
This has made Dumbledore keep an eye over Sirius as he has been going against his plans a couple of times already, it also added that he couldn’t use the Potter votes as Sirius was the ones using them because he was Harry’s godparent in the public eye but none knew that it was because he was Hemlock’s other father.  
  
After they bought his books they immediately made a detour to Gringotts to perform the inheritance ritual before they buy his wands to unlock his first bout of magical inheritance as he claims his heirship rings. That was the last thing on their list as they wouldn’t be going to Madam Malkins due to the Blacks having their own private tailor.  
  
Entering the white building, they were greeted by the numerous crowd of wizards and witches lining on the counters. Goblins were seen walking in and out of the doors behind the counters with heaps of gold with them in pouches.  
  
_**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there**_  
  
Hemlock thought that the one would be mad and crazy if they try to rob Gringotts. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. They made for an empty counter and luckily it was Griphook, the Potter Account Manager that was on the counter. Griphook saw them and pointed to a door that was on the left side of the building, Griphook led them to a room where they waited for Griphook to with them as he excused himself as he needed to do gather something.  
  
A minute or so later, he came back with a piece of parchment in hand, an athame, and a small bowl that was used in rituals. He sat down on his chair and placed the three objects in front of Hemlock who looked at his parents as he was highly confused about what to do.  
  
“You’ll need to drop your blood on the bowl then another on the parchment, just like we practiced,” James said as he guided Hemlock’s hand who picked up the athame, he nicked Hemlock’s index finger and dropped a drop on the bowl and on the parchment paper. The bowl was for the inheritance later while the parchment was for the inheritance test.  
  
**Inheritance Test of:  
  
Hemlock Turais Fleamont Prince-Potter-Black  
  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
  
Birthday: August 1, 1980  
  
Gender: Male, Bearer  
  
Parents:  
  
James Charlus Prince-Potter-Black (Greengrass)  
(Bearer, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Severus Tobias Prince-Potter-Black (Snape)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Sirius Orion Prince-Potter-Black (Black)  
(Secondary Sire, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Remus John Black-Lupin (Greene)  
(Godfather, Halfblood, Werewolf)(Alive)  
  
Lily Marie Evans (Quill)  
(Godmother, Muggleborn)(Deceased)  
  
Alice Evangeline Longbottom (Brown)  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Regulus Arcturus Black-Lupin (Black)  
(Godfather & Paternal Uncle, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
  
Heirships and Lordships:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Prince  
Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Ancient and Noble House of Black  
Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell  
Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor  
Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw  
  
  
Bonds:  
  
Soul Mate Bond to Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.  
Parental Bond to James Charlus Potter, Severus Tobias Prince, and Sirius Orion Black  
  
  
Vaults:  
  
Prince Vaults: 345,799,100 Galleons, 20,080 Sickles, 23,769 Knuts, 12,769 Books, 2 Family Grimoire, 9,067 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Prince Obscured Potions, Demon Horn of War, Purity Stone and Angel's Fall Dagger.)  
  
Potter Vaults: 789,083,263 Galleons, 57,863 Sickles, 763,973,880 Knuts, 128,773 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 156,863 Artefacts and 6 Heirlooms (Cloak of Invisibility, Dragon Necklace, Potter Family Sword, Gryffin's Dagger, Midas Potion and Revelius Brooch.)  
  
Black Vaults: 896,975,788 Galleons, 293,862 Sickles, 162,868,999 Knuts, 239,097 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 234,657 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Black Diadem, Black Family Shield, Noir Brooch and Black Family Locket.)  
  
Peverell Vaults: 758,962,977 Galleons, 773,962,663 Sickles, 255,673 Knuts, 666,666 Books, 3 Family Grimoires, 666,666,666 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Elder Wand commonly known as the Deathstick, Death's Resurrection Stone and Death's Cloak of Invisibility.)  
  
Gryffindor Vaults: 67,989,634 Galleons, 672,972,873 Sickles, 527,866 Knuts, 54,678 Books, 2 Family Grimoires, 537,959 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Godric Gryffindor's Sword, Primrose Ruby Necklace and Dragon's Wrath Dagger.)  
  
Ravenclaw Vaults: 87,868,584 Galleons, 572,832,456 Sickles, 526,853 Knuts, 836,757,527 Books, 2 Family Grimoires, 728,683 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Ring, Necklace and Brooch.)  
  
  
Properties:  
  
Potter Manor  
Black Manor  
Prince Manor  
Gryffindor's Castle  
Ravenclaw's Castle  
Potter Ranch  
Black Beach house  
1/2 of Hogwarts  
Peverell Cottage  
Gryffin's Claw  
Marauder's Den  
Raven's Wings  
Noir Hotel  
Fowl's Island  
Raven's Den  
Lion's Club  
Peverell Castle  
Peverell Manor  
Peverell's Cliff  
Privet Drive  
Godric's Hollow**  
  
  
The moment the list finished, their eyes grew at the other names that were found on the list. James and Sirius were shocked to find that Hemlock was the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw when the last known heir died a whole century ago.  
  
Before they could even react, Griphook started the ritual on the bowl, calling all the Heirship rings that were for Hemlock. 6 boxes appeared with rings in them, Hemlock wore the rings, and they all merged into one ring that would morph into the ring that he wanted to show but if it weren’t being shown it would become a gold ring that had a white gem in the middle.  
  
After that, they settled everything on the accounts that were frozen, especially the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Potter. The Potter Account was frozen until the moment that Hemlock claimed the Potter Heirship to make sure that Dumbledore couldn’t access the account.  
  
Exiting the bank, they saw a certain redhead that they were avoiding earlier walking towards the bank. Hemlock quickly changed his features to match James who was blonde at the moment due to the glamour that he was wearing. They quickly passed the woman but she noticed Sirius, she eyed the trio as they exited the bank. She deemed it worthy enough to be reported to Albus that Sirius was found at Diagon Alley shopping with a blonde man and a child that looked like a mix of Black and the mystery man.  
  
Sirius knew that Molly saw them saw they headed quickly to Ollivander’s to buy Hemlock’s wand. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander’s: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for two spindly chairs that Sirius and James sat on to wait. Hemlock felt strange as though he had entered his Grandma Walburga’s room; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled.  
  
The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. “Good afternoon,” said a soft voice which shocked Hemlock as he tried to search for the source of the voice that made that greeted them. His parents on the other hand were just watching him be shocked at the strange man that was Garrick Ollivander.  
  
An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. “Hello,” said Harry awkwardly.  
  
“Ah yes,” said the man. “Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Hemlock Prince-Potter-Black.” It wasn’t a question. “You have your parents’ eyes. It seems only yesterday they were in here themselves, buying their first wands. Eleven inches long, pliable, made of mahogany. Nice wand for transfiguration work, James Potter. Twelve inches long, nice and flexible, made of ebony. Nice wand for curses and for defending one’s self, Severus Prince. Eleven and a half, rather bendy, walnut. Such great wand for transfiguration and defensive spells, Sirius Black.” Ollivander stated making Hemlock gape at how he remembered those.  
  
“Well, now — Mr. Prince-Potter-Black. Let me see.” He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. “Which is your wand arm?” “Er — well, I’m ambidextrous,” said Hemlock.  
  
“Hold out your arm. That’s it.” He measured Hemlock from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head.  
  
As he measured, he said, “Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s wand.”  
  
Hemlock suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. “That will do,” he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.  
  
“Right then, Mr. Prince-Potter-Black. Try this one, Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.” Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.  
  
“Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —” Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.  
  
“No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.” Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for.  
  
The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. “Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.”  
  
Hemlock took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of green and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.  
  
James and Sirius clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, “Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . .”  
  
He put Harry’s wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, “Curious . . . curious . . .”  
  
“Sorry,” said Hemlock, “but what’s curious?”  
  
Mr. Ollivander fixed Hemlock with his pale stare as he continued with his strange way of speaking that crept Hemlock to the bones.  
  
“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother is the one that would be yours. Thirteen inches, yew. Curious how these things happen, remember the wand chooses the wizard.” With that they paid for the wand and flooed back home, Hemlock was highly confused about what Ollivander meant but he set it aside as he was busy playing with his new pets. Sirius bought him a black gryfalcon that he named Nightshade and James bought him a snake that he named Ivy. Hemlock was highly excited that he was going to Hogwarts in a month that he forgot about what Ollivander said.  
  
On the highlands of Scotland, a certain headmaster had his eyes glazed over not knowing that a certain spell was still upon him making him think that his plans were working properly, but the exact opposite was happening. The question is he ready to find out that he has failed his plans all along?


	4. Welcome To New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My other story, Can Men Really Get Pregnant is about to be finished! Only 2 more chapters and I will be done with it and I will be more focused on this one! Anyway, I highly appreciate comments and kudos, it warms my heart. Thank you!

Days passed like the wind and now Sirius is standing with James on King’s Cross, they watched as Hemlock boarded the train. They watched with happy eyes that had worry hidden beneath as they were afraid of what Dumbledore would do to their son, they hope that Severus would be enough to protect their son.  
  
With a last wave through the windows, they departed and headed home once more clearly not noticing a certain redhead watching their every move. With the last of her children on the train, she waited for her husband to go home first together with her little princess, Ginny, as she needs to give her old headmaster a visit on her recent discoveries.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the train, Hemlock was sitting in a compartment with Dean, Draco, Cormac, and Blaise. They were waiting for Theo, Neville, and Zacharias to come into their compartment, they chose the biggest compartment as they wanted to stay together. The door flung open and they expected it to be the other three but it wasn’t’.  
  
Standing on the doorframe was lanky-looking ginger with a freckled face, he was looking around before speaking but the others already knew who he was because that ginger hair of his was a dead giveaway of who he was.  
  
“Is Harry Potter here?” He asked with narrowed making everyone inside the compartment look at each other.  
  
“Excuse me? Have you got no manners? A simple knock on the door would’ve worked, perhaps?” Hemlock remarked as he set his book on his lap. The ginger looked at him with a raised brow, then a mocking laugh escaped his lips.  
  
“Who do you think you are? I am Harry Potter’s best friend! And you are nothing!” The redhead sneered at Hemlock who just smiled at him before looking at him up and down.  
  
“Let me see, hand-me-down clothes, red hair, you must be a Weasley. The sixth and youngest son perhaps? What will you amount to? Last I’ve heard all your brothers are famous on their chosen paths while the only thing that you could boast about is being a friend of someone who apparently defeated a so-called Dark Lord? Pity.” Hemlock responded as he once more looked at Weasley with a sneer.  
  
“How dare you say that!? I will be a great man and you’ll be licking my shoes soon!” Weasley seethed and turned as red as his hair.  
  
“Really? You’re nothing against me, Weasley. You’re nothing against all of us inside this compartment, we’re all Heirs how about you?” Hemlock coldly replied, the others knew that Hemlock was not in a good mood when they saw the cold mask on his face. At that moment, the other three that they were waiting for entered the compartment and was confused as to what was happening.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Neville asked with a frown on his face, once he saw Weasley his face immediately morphed into a scowl. His parents have warned him about Weasley, he was too much like her mother apparently. Weasley saw him and expected that he would help him, the nerve of that boy, Neville merely looked at him in disgust.  
  
“Longbottom! Help me, these slimy snakes are trying to attack me!” Weasley cried as he tried to hold Neville’s hand.  
  
“You were the one barging in _our_ compartment, Weasley.” Neville said as he pushed Weasley out of the room while carefully trying not to touch him.  
  
“Bloody hell Longbottom! You’re one of them, aren’t you! Just you wait when Harry knows of this!” With that Weasley fled the compartment while the others just laughed as they watched how stupid he was. They all knew that the so-called Harry Potter was Hemlock, their parents all talked about the threats that might come on their way and that they need to be careful whenever it comes to Dumbledore but their parents wanted them to have fun.  
  
All 8 of them were in their compartment eating the treats that they bought from the trolley when they heard a knock on their door, the door opened and on the door was a bushy-haired girl their age. She was holding a book and was wearing the Hogwarts robes already, all eight of them looked at her while waiting for her to speak.  
  
“…Uhm excuse me? Can I seat here? The others didn’t want me on their compartment.” The girl said as she looked down to her feet. The others looked at each other and shrugged and looked at Hemlock who looked at them incredulously because he was shocked why he needs to be the one to make the decision. Hemlock cleared his throat before speaking as he didn’t want to sound like a snob.  
  
“If I may inquire, why did they not want you?” Hemlock asked making the girl make eye contact with him.  
  
“A girl from the other compartment called me, a mudblood then told me that she didn’t want to sit with a mudblood like me. Parkinson was her name or some sorts but that was I heard when I was forced out of the compartment.” The girl explained, everyone knew that Pansy was indeed a snobby bigoted bitch when it comes to muggleborns and this unlucky girl received the end of her flaming words.  
  
“That’s Pansy for you, you can stay but please do not create unnecessary noise.” Hemlock flashed a small smile to the girl who smiled back before seating the empty seat that was inside the compartment. Draco looked at Hemlock with a raised brow while Hemlock just shrugged at him before continuing his reading.  
  
“Now we let you inside and yet we don’t know your name,” Blaise said making the others groan as he had to disturb their little peace.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry. My name’s Granger, Hermione Granger.” The girl replied as she frantically closed the book that she brought with her, Hemlock noticed that it was their First-Year book. She seems like a Ravenclaw with how much she is studying, advanced much but then again none can defeat Hemlock when it comes to academics.  
  
And as proper manners, they did the same thing too, when she heard what the last names of the others on the compartment her eyes practically jumped out of her eyes.  
  
“Aren’t you some sorts of Heirs or something?” She asked in a hushed tone making the others look at each other with amusement.  
  
“Indeed, now how does a muggleborn like you know about that?” Draco asked with a smile on his face making Granger perk up, a Ravenclaw indeed as Hemlock thought.  
  
“My parents educated me in Victorian Morality even before I found I was a witch and when we found out I was a witch, they hired a tutor for me to understand the customs and laws inside the Wizarding World to make sure that I wouldn’t be ignorant of anything that I might encounter.” Hemlock nodded with an amused smile on his face.  
  
“That’s great, maybe dear Pansy will warm up to you just a little when she knows you aren’t some ignorant muggleborn,” Hemlock said as he looked at Granger.  
  
“Do you have any idea how much power we all have in this compartment by the time we claim our Lordships?” Neville asked Granger.  
  
“I don’t know, I just know that each Lordship holds different amounts of votes because my tutor told me,” Granger replied with a lopsided smile.  
  
“What Neville meant is what is the total amount is, and inside this compartment…we hold nearly half the votes and with some of our betrothed, for example, Neville here is betrothed to the Greengrass Heiress which meant by the time they marry Neville will have control of the Greengrass votes until their firstborn takes over the vote,” Draco explained, their little question turned into a major tutoring session for Granger.  
  
“Also a few of our friends aren’t here but are sure to side with us on whatever comes which means that we literally hold half the votes or more than half. The whole system of the school is highly political as it is a ground for all the Heirs and Heiresses to meet each other and interact. The others are oblivious of this but most of the staff knew that this is happening, you wouldn’t be shocked that most of us will end up in Slytherin as it has the most political power when it comes to the other houses.” Draco explained some more while the other merely nodded.  
  
“So…basically everyone should be careful against you?” Granger asked with wariness in her tone.  
  
“Indeed, do not worry you were under our protection the moment we let you sit down with us.” Hemlock smiled at her, the others did too. Granger looked at them with a huge grin on her face before mouthing a thank you as she returned to reading her book.  
  
They continued talking a little more with a few questions from time to time, they noticed that they were nearly at Hogwarts and thus decided to change into their Hogwarts robes. Granger walked out of the compartment as she didn’t want to see “naked boys” changing their clothes which made everyone laugh at her antics.  
  
After changing, Granger entered the compartment again but this time there was someone that entered after her. Pansy, Daphne, and Susan entered after her, Pansy immediately sent a withering glare to Granger which amused the boys. Draco had to be the one to clarify what the whole problem was which made Pansy act more neutral to Granger.  
  
A few more hours passed and now they found themselves walking out of the train. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, led them to the boats that would be their means of transportation towards the castle. Dean, Cormac, and Blaise got into one of the boats while Draco, Neville, Zacharias, and Theo were on another. The girls chose one boat for their own as they didn’t want anybody else to be with them, Weasley sent their group withering glares.  
  
And because he was glaring too much, the dumbass fell on the lake and the Giant Squid had to throw him back to his boat. He had to be with Hagrid as there was no more space for him on any other boats. So by the time they reached the doors of the Great Hall he was soaking wet. The door opened and out was McGonagall, she asked why Weasley was wet. Everyone immediately answered that he fell on the Lake which made him bow down as red crept up to his pale freckled face.  
  
“Mr. Weasley, we have showers in the common rooms, you don’t need to jump on the Black Lake,” McGonagall remarked before spelling him dry and entering the Great Hall once more, when she was gone Hemlock’s group snickered at Weasley who still had his head hung low due to shame.  
  
“What are you snickering at?!” Weasley shouted as he saw Hemlock’s group look at him pitifully.  
  
“You.” Hemlock coldly remarked.  
  
“What did you say-“, he was cut off by Hemlock once more who looked at him with his cold chrome grey-black eyes.  
  
“I said that we were snickering at you. Now weren’t you boasting about your dearest best friend? Now, pray tell where he is?” Hemlock looked at him with a sneer on his mouth.  
  
“He is coming, just you wait!” Weasley shouted and tried to run towards Hemlock with his fists balled, but it was the wrong time as the moment that he was about to hit Hemlock McGonagall came out of the door once more and saw him with his fist merely inches away from Hemlock’s face.  
  
“Mr. Weasley! Never in my years of teaching have seen a First-Year attack, someone, before being sorted! I will deduct 25 points to your future house, and I just pray that you won’t end up in my house!” McGonagall said making Weasley gawk at her, it was common knowledge that she was the head of the Gryffindor house and to be not wanted by the Head of the House that housed your ancestors for centuries must be a real shame.  
  
“Now let us head inside, the Sorting shall begin and I just pray that no more fights happen by the time we arrive there,” McGonagall said as she shook her head and opened the doors. It was now time for the greatest show of his life, Hemlock thought.


	5. Wonderland

The doors opened, heads turned to watch the First Years march towards the Sorting Hat. Their heads wandered, taking in the beauty of the Great Hall. All of their attention was caught by the swirling clouds on the enchanted ceiling above them.  
  
Their eyes roamed around the room as they watched every single detail of the room that they just entered. Hemlock put on the façade that he was awed by the whole Hall but in reality, he was already watching everyone that was in the Hall, he looked at the teacher’s table and saw Dumbledore eyeing their group with twinkling eyes.  
  
He saw his father sitting on beside a man wearing a turban. Hemlock felt a different presence from the man, he just shrugged it off the moment they reached the front of the Hall. Then the unexpected started, the Hat that was placed on the stool started singing.  
  
_**"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **_  
  
The whole Hall cheered and clapped as the Hat finished his song then Professor McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment and proceeded to clear her throat. “When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool so that I could place the Sorting Hat on you which will sort you to your respective Houses.” McGonagall said before she started calling out names.  
  
“Abbott, Hannah!” A sandy-haired girl walked out of their crowd and sat down on the stool, McGonagall placed the Hat upon her head. Minutes passed, silence filled the whole room as they await where the girl was going to be sorted.  
  
Then the loud voice of the Hat was heard as he announced the house of the sandy-haired girl, “Hufflepuff,” the silence lingered for a second before the table of the Badgers cheered as they gained another member of their ever-growing family.  
  
The Sorting then proceeded smoothly with of course the occasional hat stalls along the way, with Granger being one of them but in the end, she was sorted to Ravenclaw which was more favorable than any other Houses for her. The next students that were sorted shocked the whole Hall except Hemlock and his friends who knew too well why they were sorted that way.  
  
“Longbottom, Neville!” McGonagall called and the blonde-haired boy slipped on the mask he uses publically before sitting down on the stool. 10 minutes passed and the silence was deafening inside the Hall, the Gryffindors were growing impatient as they thought that Neville was going to be there immediately as he was a Longbottom and Longbottoms have a long history of being in Gryffindor.  
  
“Slytherin!” Not a word was uttered as McGonagall removed the Hat on Neville’s head, her face was painted with disappointment as she thought that Frank and Alice’s child would be in her House but then remembered the letter that the couple gave her the day before saying that they knew he was going to be in Slytherin but who said she couldn’t hope?  
  
The whole Hall was silenced up until the moment Neville sat down in the Slytherin beside Dean who was sorted to Slytherin too as he was a Lestrange, even Slytherin was shocked as they were gaping as they watched Neville sit down on the empty spot in their table. Then the Gryffindors broke the silence with their shrieks and shouts of anger.  
  
“Longbottom in Slytherin?! He should be with the Gryffindors, not those slimy snakes.” One of the sixth years shouted to the Slytherin table, this highly appalled McGonagall as she watched her House act without decorum.  
  
“Mr. Fallon, sit down or I’ll take points from you! This is the Sorting Hat that decided, do not act mannerlessly or this will reach your parents.” McGonagall remarked which made the Gryffindors gape as they didn’t think that their Head of House would willingly take points even before they could even gain any points.  
  
“Now let us proceed to the Sorting once more.” McGonagall said and continued sorting, it was Cormac’s turn to be sorted and it too shocked the whole Hall as McLaggens were known to be in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but Cormac broke that record and became the first Slytherin in their family.  
  
Malfoy followed then Nott, then another shocker came as Zacharias was sorted to Slytherin. The Hufflepuff though he would be sorted into Slytherin due to his Hufflepuff ancestry, they wanted to voice their opinions about the sorting too then they remembered McGonagall’s warning earlier which made them bite back their words as they do not want to start the year with negative points.  
  
Parkinson was sorted into Ravenclaw which confused everyone too as they think of her as a bimbo who only has money in mind and brainless like her other ancestors but they were wrong, Pansy was a smart woman capable of running her own business at age 9. She is already running a business on the muggle world and is earning 10,000 Galleons every month which is a huge amount already for someone her age. Although Daphne was sorted in Slytherin, Parkinson sat beside Padma Patil who was her distant cousin from her mother’s second cousin that married into the Patils. She even acknowledged Granger as she sat with her too, the bushy-haired girl on the other hand was shy to talk to her as she called her a mudblood earlier.  
  
“Prince-Potter-Black, Hemlock!” Confusion struck the hall as they heard the name Potter, the whole Wizarding World only thought that Harry Potter was the only Potter left not that they know that Harry Potter didn’t exist in the first place.  
  
Hemlock watched Dumbledore’s eyes lose their twinkle, he knew that the man has been trying to control himself ever since Neville was sorted and he also knew that it agitated the man as a lot of his plans are being wrecked by just the sorting.  
  
Hemlock walked up to the stool with a gaping Ronald behind him, with his mental shields up he stared at Dumbledore’s gaze that if gazes could kill he would’ve dropped dead already. He sat on the stool and the last thing that he saw before the Hat was placed on his head was the curious faces of the other students inside the Hall who were craning to take a good look at him.  
  
The next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. “Hmm,” said a small voice in his ear. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either, smart that would put the others to shame. There’s talent, oh my goodness, cunningness that would rival your ancestors, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting. . . . So where shall I put you?”  
  
Hemlock gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor. “Not Gryffindor, eh?” said the small voice. “Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it’s all here in your head, and Gryffindor will help you on the way to greatness and you’ll become the hero they so want you to become, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you’re sure — better be SLYTHERIN!”  
  
Hemlock heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked towards the Gryffindor table with a smirk on his face, his friends stood up and give him a round of applause. He sat down beside Draco and Neville who smiled at them before watching the remaining sorting and awaited for Blaise to come and join them. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Gryffindor or if that so happens he would’ve burned the whole House in retaliation. The Bloody Baron bowed to him before watching the sorting once more.  
  
“Potter, Harry!” McGonagall exclaimed and whispers and murmurs rang through the hall as they waited for a student to pop and walk up towards the Hat and get sorted, whispers and murmurs got louder when no student walked up.  
  
“Potter, Har-“, McGonagall was about to call the name once more when the name was burned out of the list, which meant that there was no student or a child named Harry Potter that are to be sorted.  
  
“It seems so, Mr. Potter doesn’t exist in the list anymore. Let us proceed.” There was a slight falter in her voice as she was confused and disappointed, she always wanted to know what the boy has become like the boy was the son of her two Lions or so she thought.  
  
Weasley’s name was called out and the freckled redhead walked to the stool whilst glaring at Hemlock who looked at him impassively. The hat barely touched the boy’s head before it shouted Gryffindor loudly, the boy jumped off the stool with a huge grin and the Gryffindor’s whooped in joy while McGonagall merely shook her head as she watched the House Points that were labeled as 0 turns into negative 25, everyone noticed this and understood that Weasley was the cause of it.  
  
The Gryffindors gaped as they saw their points go to the negative side the moment Weasley was sorted into their House, Percy was fuming as he found out that his brother just cost their House 25 points even before classes start. The Gryffindors looked at him with disdain, his grin dropped from his face as he watched their cheers into boos of animosity.  
  
Weasley then walked towards the Gryffindor table with his head hung low, but before he sat he sent one last withering glare towards Hemlock who just rolled his eyes. Hemlock only saw the boy as a vacuous boy that was raised thinking that he was some sort of great wizard and that everyone would always see him as Merlin reincarnated or either Arthur reincarnated.  
  
Then it was Blaise’s turn, he was sorted with them on Slytherin. Blaise walked pompously towards the table making Hemlock and the others roll their eyes at him as they clapped for him. McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the Hat away.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. Hemlock wanted to gag as he saw the man acting like he was the king of the world.  
  
“Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! “Thank you!” He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Hemlock didn’t know whether to laugh or not at the speech, what a choice of words.  
  
Draco and the others shared his sentiment as he saw their faces grew red as they tried to stop themselves from laughing out loud. Hemlock smiled at them and mouthed, “What a crazy nutter.” The others laughed with him quietly as they watched as the food appears in front of them. With one last look on Dumbledore who was once more boring holes on the back of his head, he proceeded to eat with the thought of confusion as he saw a glimpse of the Professor with a turban watching him intently.


	6. Marjorie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had a breakdown writing the first part, was listening to Taylor Swift's Evermore Album and made it a part of the first part of this update. It just hit too much and I wanted it to be a part of this chapter, I just hope you love it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM EVERMORE!  
> I incorporated track 13 from the Evermore album which was Marjorie, I cried at least 20 times listening to the song and I just wanted it to be in this, I hope you don't hate it.

_”Never be so kind, you forget to be clever  
Never be so clever, you forget to be kind”_  
  
_I was merely a dreamer making things come true._ , that line from his Aunt Lily’s letter has forever been engraved in Hemlock’s mind, it was written in the letters she have written in isolation. Isolation, but with one thought in mind, the letters filled with wondrous stories she had hoped to tell him if she had survived the night, stories that she had heard from her parents that one day she hoped to pass on to him, stories of her life and who she was, those stories are now left to be uttered by him to himself alone. The life of the green-eyed redhead may have ended but the story of her life passes on through the stories she wrote, and Hemlock vowed to pass it on to keep the stories alive, for stories written in isolation are the ones that are truer to thyself than any other.  
  
_”Never be so polite, you forget your power  
Never wield such power, you forget to be polite_  
  
Sunlight passed through the windows of the dungeons below the lake, Hemlock woke up with tears once more flowing from his eyes freely as he reminisced the memories that his aunt left for him, thoughts of a smiling green-eyed redhead filled his head that he could only visit through memories she have left. On his neck hung a vial filled with the last memory she left before passing on, _“Hello, my little star. I am your aunt Lily, I love you always. I am excited to see you once more, I wish I could be there by your side. Always remember me, okay? I love you, you will always be my brightest star.”_  
  
The memory was cut off by a huge noise, it meant that it was the end and that she won’t see him once more. Hemlock held the vial dearly every time he needs assurance whenever he is alone and there is no one to hold him, it might only be a memory but memories are the strongest connections we have to those we love, and memories are the greatest things you could hold on in times of grim darkness and sadness.  
  
_Should've kept every grocery store receipt  
'Cause every scrap of you would be taken from me  
Watched as you signed your name Marjorie  
All your closets of backlogged dreams  
And how you left them all to me_  
  
His Tad, James always played a muggle song every Samhain to reminisce the memories and it always made him cry for he may not have known her that much but her memories live on in his mind and heart for she died to save him, she might have died but she is alive in his head, her dreams live on to him and he will always cherish the little things he has left of her for without her he wouldn’t be here.  
  
With a sigh, he collected his wits and removed himself from the bed he would treat home for 10 months. A flick of his wand, and his clothes flew into his hands in perfectly folded condition. He walked inside the shared bathroom of the First Year Slytherins, by the time he was done with his bath and has changed into his school robes the others are still blissfully asleep. Taking his wand, he casted a Sonorous to wake them all up which earned him a ton of angry mutters from his friends who woke up grumpily; Draco glared at his cousin with a murderous glint in his eyes.  
  
“The next time you wake me up, I will seriously kill you.” Draco grumbled as he passed by Hemlock with his toiletries in hand. Cormac just snickered behind Draco who too was holding his own toiletries, the latter shot a withering glare at the former who was behind him; Cormac, not really caring, just laughed the glare off before sarcastically pointing to the door of the bathroom, acting like some gentleman from the Medieval ages with the knee bending and the hand waving all in all making Draco glare at Cormac before entering the bathroom fumingly.  
  
Hemlock and Cormac just exchanged a high five with a laugh before Cormac entered the bathroom after Draco, Hemlock walked towards his trunk and took out his books together with his quills and parchment: with his wand in hand he walked out of the room and sat down on one of the chairs in the Slytherin Common Room. Taking out a book from his bag, he started reading _Obscure Spells by Cassandra Black_ who was his great-grandmother from his grandmum Dorea.  
  
With his attention on his book, he didn’t notice the curious looks that the other Slytherins were giving him. Daphne walked out of the First Year dormitory together with Millicent, the two approached him with their bags in hand. “Hemlock, where are the others?” Millicent asked curiously, while Daphne just let out a small sigh.  
  
“They woke up late again, did they?” Daphne uttered, Hemlock just nodded his head making Daphne roll her eyes knowing that their friends are always late at everything but didn’t expect that they would also be late for school when the damned school is where they live.  
  
Before Daphne could utter her opinion against the boys, one by one, they all walked out of the dormitory and approached them with bags in hand. Cormac was holding Draco’s hand while the latter was trying not to blush, Blaise was doing the same with Theo. The same can be observed with Dean and Zacharias who was side by side, Dean was holding Zacharias’ bag in hand.  
  
Neville approached Daphne with a bright smile, he held out his hand for Daphne to hand her bag over. The latter obliged with a raised brow making the others laugh, Daphne just rolled her eyes before turning her back and pulled Millicent out of the Common Room to go to the Great Hall. Neville just let out a sigh and chuckle before urging the others to follow the girls towards the Great Hall.  
  
They encountered Pansy and Hermione on the way towards the Great Hall, the latter approached Hemlock and started asking about all the things she was curious about like the whole castle and the House system on which Draco was the one who explained things while Cormac was holding his hand tightly with his and the blonde’s bag over his shoulders.  
  
It was cold for a September morning, Hemlock and the others peeled off the extra cloaks that they were wearing; placing it on top of their bags that held their books and other necessities for the day. His Père was already there, handing out schedules after schedule to the Slytherins, so did the other Heads of Houses as they walked past the tables. There was a letter attached to his schedule with his name on it with his Père’s handwriting, he kept the letter in his bag while he watched his schedule with a contemplative look in his eyes.  
  
**Schedule for First Years (Slytherin):  
  
Monday:  
  
7:30 – 8:45 - Breakfast  
9:00 – 10:15 – Charms with Gryffindor  
10:15 – 11:30 – Herbology with Hufflepuff  
11:30 – 12:30 - Lunch  
12:30 – 1:45 – Potions with Gryffindors  
1:45 – 3:00 - Potions with Gryffindors  
3:00 – 4:15 - Free  
4:15 – 5:30 – DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts) with Ravenclaw  
5:30 – 6:45 – DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts) with Ravenclaw  
6:45 – 8:00 – Free  
8:00 – 9:15 – Dinner  
9:15 – 11:00 – Common Room/Study Hall  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
Tuesday:  
  
7:30 – 8:45 - Breakfast  
9:00 – 10:15 – Transfiguration with Gryffindors  
10:15 – 11:30 – Transfiguration with Gryffindors  
11:30 – 12:30 - Lunch  
12:30 – 1:45 – Charms with Hufflepuff  
1:45 – 3:00 – Charms with Hufflepuff  
3:00 – 4:15 - Free  
4:15 – 5:30 – Flying with Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor  
5:30 – 6:45 – History of Magic with Ravenclaw  
6:45 – 8:00 – Free  
8:00 – 9:15 – Dinner  
9:15 – 11:00 – Common Room/Study Hall  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
Wednesday:  
  
7:30 – 8:45 - Breakfast  
9:00 – 10:15 – Herbology with Gryffindor  
10:15 – 11:30 – Transfiguration with Hufflepuff  
11:30 – 12:30 - Lunch  
12:30 – 1:45 – Charms with Ravenclaw  
1:45 – 3:00 – Charms with Ravenclaw  
3:00 – 4:15 - Free  
4:15 – 5:30 – Potions with Gryffindor  
5:30 – 6:45 – Potions with Gryffindor  
6:45 – 8:00 – Free  
8:00 – 9:15 – Dinner  
9:15 – 10:30 – Astronomy with Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor  
10:30 – 12:00 – Common Room/Study Hall  
12:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
Thursday:  
  
7:30 – 8:45 - Breakfast  
9:00 – 10:15 - History of Magic with Hufflepuff  
10:15 – 11:30 - History of Magic with Hufflepuff  
11:30 – 12:30 - Lunch  
12:30 – 1:45 – Transfiguration with Gryffindor  
1:45 – 3:00 – Transfiguration with Gryffindor  
3:00 – 4:15 - Free  
4:15 – 5:30 – DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts) with Ravenclaw  
5:30 – 6:45 – DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts) with Ravenclaw  
6:45 – 8:00 – Free  
8:00 – 9:15 – Dinner  
9:15 – 11:00 – Common Room/Study Hall  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
Friday:  
  
7:30 – 8:45 - Breakfast  
9:00 – 10:15 - Charms with Ravenclaw  
10:15 – 11:30 - History of Magic with Hufflepuff  
11:30 – 12:30 - Lunch  
12:30 – 1:45 – Herbology with Gryffindor  
1:45 – 3:00 – Herbology with Gryffindor  
3:00 – 4:15 - Free  
4:15 – 5:30 – Potions with Gryffindor  
5:30 – 6:45 – Potions with Gryffindor  
6:45 – 8:00 – Free  
8:00 – 9:15 – Dinner  
9:15 – 11:00 – Common Room/Study Hall  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
Saturday:  
  
7:30 – 8:45 - Breakfast  
9:00 – 10:15 - Free  
10:15 – 11:30 - Free  
11:30 – 12:30 - Lunch  
12:30 – 1:45 - Free  
1:45 – 3:00 - Free  
3:00 – 4:15 - Flying  
4:15 – 5:30 – Flying  
5:30 – 6:45 – Free  
6:45 – 8:00 – Free  
8:00 – 9:15 – Dinner  
9:15 – 11:00 – Common Room/Study Hall  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
Sunday:  
  
7:30 – 8:45 - Breakfast  
9:00 – 10:15 - Free  
10:15 – 11:30 - Free  
11:30 – 12:30 - Lunch  
12:30 – 1:45 - Free  
1:45 – 3:00 - Free  
3:00 – 4:15 - Free  
4:15 – 5:30 – Free  
5:30 – 6:45 – Free  
6:45 – 8:00 – Free  
8:00 – 9:15 – Dinner  
9:15 – 11:00 – Common Room/Study Hall  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew**  
  
Everyone from Hemlock’s group nodded contently as they placed their schedules in their bags that they would then copy in their magical watches later in their free time. They ate quickly to make sure that they were done before everyone else to get themselves the best seats in the room later, and so that they could talk to themselves.  
  
Daphne and Millicent decided to stay behind because they wanted to talk with Pansy, the boys said their goodbyes and embarked towards the Charms classroom. Hemlock whipped out the Marauder’s Map out of his pocket and activated it to search for the classroom, Draco watched as Hemlock searched for the classroom with the map; he spotted a dot with Filius Flitwick under it which meant it was the Charms classroom, he led the others to the classroom.  
  
Once entering, they found the room bare of any students bar them of course. The half-dwarf professor was standing on top of a stack of books while reading the First Year Charms Book. He noticed them enter, and a giddy smile appear on his bearded face as he watched Hemlock’s group approach their seat.  
  
“Hello, little Slytherins! I am Professor Flitwick, come seat while we wait for the others.” Professor Flitwick greeted, Hemlock and the others just smiled at him and greeted him back with a good morning before seating down side by side.  
  
Nearly a quarter of an hour passed and one by one students donning the red and gold colors trickling in through the door, then a striking head full of red hair ran towards them and started pulling Hemlock’s hand and they found Ronald Weasley pulling him away from his friends. Hemlock smacked Ronald’s hand, on his face was a furious look that his friends knew as the face he uses whenever he is on the verge of murdering someone. He took his arm and slipped on the coldest mask he can ever put up, and gray eyes stared back to Ronald’s brown eyes with a withering effect that made Ronald sweat profusely.  
  
“Don’t you dare place your hands on me Weasley.” Hemlock sent Ronald a murderous glare as he walked back to his seat, leaving the redhead standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. Professor Flitwick watched the whole scene play out before calmly calling out to Ronald to tell him to sit down, he heard from Severus that his son had all of his parent’s anger issues but twice fold, and with the boy being a Black too it just ensures his anger issues due to the infamous “Black Madness.”  
  
After a few minutes, Weasley collected himself once more and started sending Hemlock’s group glares; while Weasley was sending them glares, they merely didn’t give him the attention he was clearly craving for and just focused on what Flitwick was saying. They were starting with Lumos that day, and all of them in Hemlock’s group already knew how to cast the spell even before they came to Hogwarts. They instantly perfected the spell, the muggleborns were at awe with their skill while Weasley and the other Gryffindors just glared at them.  
  
“Cheaters.” One of the half-blood Gryffindor said as he stared at Hemlock’s group, Draco raised a brow at the boy who was apparently named Seamus Finnegan.  
  
“What?” Dean asked looking at the brown haired boy with an emotionally masked face.  
  
“I said you are all cheaters, especially Malfoy! He’s a son of a Death Eater.” Seamus pointed out while puffing his out his chest thinking that he did something great.  
  
“What did you say? Say that again and I’ll bash your head to the floor before you can even say Lumos.” Cormac defended his betrothed; a murderous look crept up his handsome face making Finnegan quiver in fear.  
  
“I-I said he is a che-cheater! And that’s because he is!” Finnegan mumbled in response earning Flitwick’s attention who then approached their bickering area, the others merely watched as they exchanged sentences, the Lumos been long forgotten by those that are listening in.  
  
“What is going on here?” Professor Flitwick asked as he neared them, Finnegan gathered himself and decided to act like he was the one in the right by telling Flitwick that Draco cheated and that the others also did cheat.  
  
“What gives you the idea that they cheated, Mr. Finnegan?” Flitwick asked with a raised brow and Finnegan started stuttering clearly confused why Flitwick asked him that question.  
  
“None? Then they weren’t cheating, just do the task Mr. Finnegan.” And with that they ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating this, it was the holidays and I wanted to rest from all the work and didn't find any time to write. Kudos and Comments keep me going! I highly appreciate all the Kudos that I got, thank you so much!


	7. ...Ready For It?

Hours passed like the wind, now Hemlock finds himself standing in front of his father’s door. A knock, the door swung open and he was ushered inside by his father towards the floo. Runes were etched amongst the corners of the fireplace as if to protect it against those who might eavesdrop, an utter of the name of the home he has known all of his life, both of his other fathers’ heads popped up in the flames. Splitting grins marked their faces as they greeted him, he returned the greeting.  
  
“How’s your first day, pup?” Sirius asked with a face-splitting grin that would brighten up the room if he was in it. James just smiled at his son with a bright smile lightening up his smile too, Severus placed a gentle hand on his son’s back and watched as Sirius ask their son about his experience at Hogwarts so far. Hemlock answered that it was going fine and all, he also mentioned what Weasley did earlier in their Charms class.  
  
“What did he do?!” James sputtered as soon as Hemlock finished talking, he was angry at how the youngest Weasley acted. Sirius was also fuming, he never liked Molly and it seems that her youngest son inherited her attitude and personality, he pities Arthur for having a banshee for a wife that had the attitude of a bitch.  
  
“He had the audacity to pull me harshly from my seat to sit beside him thinking that we are buddies of sorts.” Hemlock snorted at the thought of being friends with someone as vacuous as Weasley, he had seen how much of an idiot he is and he doesn’t want to be found dead anywhere near Weasley and he would rather befriend a troll than Weasley.  
  
“Just stay away from him okay? I don’t want you to be anywhere near Molly’s youngest hell spawn not that the older ones are bad but you must stay the hell away from the youngest two as they seem to have inherited all the bad from Molly.” Sirius remarked, trying to steer the topic away from the Weasleys and to focus on more about his son.  
  
They talked all night, Severus noted that it was nearing midnight already so he told them that Hemlock had to go back to the dorms already because he has class tomorrow morning. Hemlock said his goodbyes before his other father ushered him to a door leading to the Slytherin Common Room, he hugged his father before entering the dorms where everyone else was asleep.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Neville received a letter from both of his parents that they were proud of his sorting and also that he is about to a big brother with his mother being pregnant. It was unexpected but they were happy for a new member of their family to come, everyone that knew Neville congratulated him for the news. Their group planned to buy Neville’s parents gifts for the baby, they all chimed in on what they what to give. All was settled when they all agreed to buy a new crib for the baby because it’s as if they don’t have the money.  
  
Now with that news, Hemlock wonders what it is like to have a sibling being an only child himself but he was contented with being an only child at the moment and he knows that it wasn’t safe for his parents to have another child yet when Dumbledore is still a threat to their family.  
  
After breakfast they headed to their next class of the day which was Transfiguration, they entered the room, and once more they were the only ones there except a tabby cat sitting on top of McGonagall’s desk. Hemlock knows an Animagus when he sees one, all of his parents were animaguses so he knows what an animagus might look like.  
  
He and his friends looked at each other before nodding at the cat and sitting down on the seats that they chose, the cat bobbed its head before looking once more at the door, pleasantly waiting for the other students. Minutes passed and students started trickling through the door, they were with the Gryffindors that day which meant they will have another unsavory encounter with Weasley. It seems they all had the same thought as a grimace crept up all of their faces, Zacharias more so than others as he was related to the Weasley through her mother who was Arthur Weasley’s cousin.  
  
They all have that innate hate when it comes to people like Weasley who are both ignorant and arrogant at the same time because that is highly disgusting, Draco would’ve ended up like that too if it wasn’t for Hemlock, Cormac, Blaise, and Dean pranking him and humbling him, Draco was sometimes too much like Lucius that it was funny to watch.  
  
The door closed and no Weasley entered the room which was surprising thinking that it was his Head of House’s class, one would think that he would early for the class not that they care but it was merely baffling. The cat jumped off the desk and was replaced by a stern-faced McGonagall who was watching the room with her spectacles firmly in place.  
  
“10 points to Mr. Prince-Potter-Black for noticing my animagus form.” The other students were in awe at their professor that they didn’t notice what she had just said but Hemlock and his friends heard it clearly and cracked a small smile towards their professor who then proceeded with her introduction to the subject.  
  
She assigned them to write down everything that she has written on the board, the others were awed when McGonagall once more transformed into a tabby cat, she sat once more above her desk as she watched everyone take down their notes.  
  
A bang was heard, and a panting Weasley came running inside the classroom together with Finnegan. Their ties were loose and buttons unbuttoned, they hastily entered the room with bags in hand and hair tangled like a bird’s nest. Then Weasley loudly said that it was lucky that McGonagall was apparently late not knowing that the animagus Professor was watching both Gryffindors intently as a tabby cat. Both Weasley and Finnegan were about to sit down when McGonagall transformed in front of them. Weasley and Finnegan started sweating bullets and sputtering excuses as to why they were late.  
  
McGonagall took 5 points each from them for their tardiness, Hemlock and his friends merely watched the whole scenario with amused mirth in their eyes. Of course, Weasley didn’t notice but Finnegan did, as both of them sat down, Finnegan whispered something to Weasley that if they would guess would be their amused looks earlier due to the death glare that Weasley was sending their way.  
  
Dismissing the looks that they were getting, Hemlock and the others turned their attention to McGonagall who started her lecture about transfiguring a matchstick into a silver needle. After her little lecture, she handed out each and every one of them with matches to practice with. The Slytherins, who already knew what to do due to them being raised with tutors, got the task immediately with a few of them having to repeat themselves a few times whilst the Gryffindors were having a hard time. Even Weasley, who was a pureblood, was having a hard time doing it. He was mispronouncing the spell, and his wand-waving was abysmal that would make the youngest of magicals look down on his ability to cast magic. McGonagall just shook her head as she passed both Weasley and Finnegan, who were both struggling to get the chant right and the wave correct.  
  
Draco just looked at Weasley’s table with contempt completely shown on his face, he was joined by the others except for Hemlock, Blaise, Neville, and Cormac who were planning their next prank. Dean didn’t give Weasley any mind as he was helping his friend from Gryffindor, who was a seat away from him. Lavender got the spell correctly with the help of Dean, she then proceeded to help her housemates who were struggling with the spell.  
  
One by one the Gryffindors got the spell correctly or barely passing, but Weasley and Finnegan were still struggling with theirs. And not a second has passed after all but they were done, an explosion was heard and everyone in the room turned their heads towards the soot-covered faces of Finnegan and Weasley. Finnegan once more showed his penchant for being a pyromaniac by exploding, not only his match but of Weasley as well.  
  
McGonagall just sighed heavily before telling the class that it was the end of their class and that both Finnegan and Weasley shall stay behind to talk with her. Everyone hid their snickers and giggles as they watched red tint rose from their ash-covered faces. Draco merely rolled his eyes as he tugged on Cormac’s hand and urged the others to go and walk towards their next class.  
  
They took their books and bags and exited the room, sending one last look of contempt towards Weasley who was still sending death glares towards their group while Finnegan was beside him talking to McGonagall with flushed cheeks due to the shame that he was feeling.  
  
Since they have a free hour, they all headed to the library. They were midway through the stairs when it changed direction, the stair stopped at the doorway that they knew was the 3rd-floor corridor. They exchanged calculating looks as they felt that the stairs wouldn’t budge anytime soon. An unspoken agreement was made as one by one they entered the door to the 3rd-floor corridor.  
  
Cormac held Draco’s hand tightly, the latter’s face grew a pink tinge in his cheeks as he allowed himself to be held by Cormac. Hemlock watched his cousin blush meanwhile his best friend was highly oblivious of the flushed look of Draco. They treaded the hallway carefully as to not attract Filch and his maniacal looking cat, Mrs. Norris.  
  
At the end of the hallway was a door that was slightly opened, they all took out their wands in preparation for what they might encounter inside the room. Neville and Hemlock pushed the door open and they instantly heard snoring not only one but three different snores. They all cast their own Lumos to light the darkened room.  
  
Theo shrieked, they all turned to him and saw him pointing towards something behind Blaise and that’s when they saw a giant three-headed dog snoring. Neville immediately cast a silencing spell on Theo, he knew what they were facing.  
  
“Shh! We need to get out of here. That’s a Cerberus and we don’t want to wake it up.” Neville shushed them as they were gaping at the giant creature in front of them. Hemlock, on the other hand, was thinking as to why an XXXXX level creature was inside a school filled with children.  
  
They hastily exited the room whilst trying to stay as silent as they could. Once the door closed shut they immediately ran out of the corridor and back to the stairs as fast as they could. Luckily the stairs are already pointed to the floor where the library is.  
  
Neville removed the spell on Theo before they headed to the library and process what they just saw inside of that room. Hemlock casted a Scourgify on clean and freshen their selves as cobwebs and dust-filled their clothes and hair. Cormac, as oblivious as ever, checked on Draco but missed the flushed look that Draco was sporting while he was looking if the latter had any scratches or dirt in his body.  
  
Blaise and Dean did the same to both Zach and Theo, they held their bags as they walked towards the library. Hemlock and Neville shared a look, clearly communicating about their latest discovery. Both of them knew that Dumbledore is the reason why an XXXXX is in the halls of Hogwarts. They both knew that this wasn’t some accident and clearly planned due to the warning that Dumbledore gave at the Welcoming Feast.  
  
The moment they arrived at the library, they sat at the farthest table where they started planning on what to do with what they have found out. Draco suggested to tell their parents who were all in the Board of Governors, Theo seconded his suggestion and so did Zacharias but the others didn’t want to. Hemlock broke the argument by saying that they will solve this “mystery” on their own.


	8. So It Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than any chapters because I clearly didn't know where I was going and to the point that I was in the verge of dropping this story or putting it in hiatus. I want to write another story but I can't because I still have this one in the works, should I put it in hiatus or should I drop it? I want to write a James Potter/Regulus Black story with a little more angst but I can't with this one in the way. I open for suggestions on what I should do with this one as I can't see myself continuing it.

They all agreed to keep their silence about the Cerberus as to not let Dumbledore be suspect them that they already knew that he has a XXXXX level monster was in the halls of Hogwarts, now they just have to find out why it’s there and what is it doing there. Neville heard from his parents that Hagrid, the groundskeeper, entered Gringotts under Dumbledore’s orders before he boarded the train which meant that there was something being protected in the school. Draco also tried to remember any little scrap of information that the heard from his father about Dumbledore, it seems that one of Dumbledore’s old friend that wanted to have something protected for him.  
  
Now they’re scouring any little information they have to find out what Dumbledore is hiding under the damned Cerberus, and if they can’t find out what it is then they will have to go down there themselves. Neville already researched every information available to handle the Cerberus. They found out that music can knock out the beast back to sleep if ever it wakes up. Zacharias already had his violin ready if ever they decided to investigate the room once more, with Neville’s knowledge of the beast then the investigating would be easier than they initially thought and planned.  
  
It was nearing the Samhain celebration when they found out who this friend of Dumbledore was, an alchemist named Nicholas Flamel, and they had the idea that it was the Philospher’s Stone that’s being hidden in the room with the Cerberus. They read all articles about the stone and tried to find any connection relating to Dumbledore, that’s when they stumbled at the information that Dumbledore was one of the ones that helped Flamel in perfecting the stone. And now that they that it was the stone that was being hidden in the room they planned to seek it out.  
  
It was Samhain or rather Halloween as how Dumbledore dubbed the celebration that they were celebrating at the moment. The meal was pleasant and dandy with the usual noise from the Gryffindor’s side of the room when the doors swung open and in was Quirrel frantically running. He was shouting about a troll down the dungeons which was questionable, him being a Professor in Defense Against The Dark Arts meant he could’ve taken the troll down easily.  
  
Their group eyed the man warily as he feigned a fainting act, the whole hall panicked bar them as they knew that there is something suspicious going on. Dumbledore ordered the prefects to usher their housemates to their respective dorms which was stupid because the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs have their dorms down in the dungeons. While the others were panicking, Hemlock’s group just calmly continued to eat their meals.  
  
“Hey you! Why aren’t you standing up? We need to get to the dorms, quick.” Gemma Farley, the 5th Year prefect, said as she ushered the others out of the Great Hall.  
  
“Why would we go to the dorms when the troll is in the dungeons? Or have you all forgotten that our dorms are in the dungeons?” Hemlock casually replied as he drank his pumpkin juice, the others merely nodded in agreement with him. Farley contemplated what Hemlock said, she then looked around to stop the other Slytherins from going out and telling them to stay inside the Great Hall.  
  
“Ms. Farley why are you calling back the Slytherins inside the Great Hall?” Dumbledore approached the Slytherin table wherein almost all of the Slytherins have seated themselves once more, he was followed by McGonagall and the other professors with the exception of Severus.  
  
“The troll is in the dungeons right? So why would we risk ourselves by going to our dorms that are in the dungeons? And here I thought you’re one of the so-called greatest wizards of all time.” Hemlock uttered flippantly as he finished his food and turned his attention on the book on his lap.  
  
Dumbledore’s brow twitched at how little respect Hemlock has towards him, “Ah yes, I forgot about that. Must be the old age.” Dumbledore tried to laugh it off and ordered the other professors to call back the other students back into the Great Hall. Of course Hemlock and his friends noticed the change in Dumbledore’s attitude, they knew that he couldn’t do anything with the other professors clearly hearing the question in his lapse of judgement.  
  
They also watched in their peripheral vision Quirrel scrunching up his face, that’s when their suspicion of the man arise. Hemlock pieced together that the troll was some sort of distraction but ultimately failed due to the students remaining inside the Great Hall which meant he couldn’t bolt out of the room. For what reason? They don’t know, but they sure will find out soon enough after their dinner.  
  
Dumbledore and the other professors that aren’t Head of Houses walked out of the Hall to search for the troll, they came back with a terrified looking Lavender Brown and a fuming McGonagall who then walked to the Gryffindor table and started shouting at Weasley and Finnegan. Hemlock and his friends cracked a smile when they heard that Weasley and Finnegan were going to be in detention for the whole year with an additional deduction of 20 points each for the both of them, they were also fuming as they decided to hurt Lavender.  
  
Dean muttered something about teaching both Weasley and Finnegan for messing with Lavender who was one of their childhood friends even if she was sorted into Gryffindor, they hated that she was sorted there as no one from their group is in Gryffindor and none can defend her there unlike if she was in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. If she was in Hufflepuff then Cedric would be there for her and if she was sorted in Ravenclaw then Pansy and Hermione would be there with her but alas she was sorted in Gryffindor.  
  
They continued their dinner before they were all ushered to their dorms, whispers and murmurs about the troll attack still lingering in every conversation that was audible inside the Hall as they all exited thy Hall. Meanwhile, Hemlock and his friends knew that they were about to have another conversation about said attack and their rising suspicion of Quirrel.


End file.
